bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lightning Menace Silas
Lightning Menace Silas Skill 'Thunderous Slice (50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Thundershine (17 combo Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Sacred Spear: Reiglossa (20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Empyrio (22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage and critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Heavenly Light (Considerably boosts BB Atk & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Since Omni Evolution Unit Spotlights have been in high demand for quite a while, I might as well start off with doing Rare Summon ones. Because Silas and Vern are the more recent ones and people are quite curious as to how I will be scoring them, I’ll start prioritizing on the Omni Evolution units more as they’re being released in Global. That said, the scoring will be rather Without further ado, let’s talk about Silas! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 As what a typical offensive nuker would carry, Silas boosts HP and Atk by 50%, both are which are very crucial to surviving and nuking. On the topic of nuking, Silas boosts crit damage by 150%, which is very good, though not as high as Korzan’s 175% crit damage boost on his LS. Silas also gives units a 6-8 BC fill for landing crits. For more UBB spamming, Silas boosts OD fill rate by 20%, which is not a shabby effect, especially since Silas has one of the best nuking UBB in the game. Though, as awesome as crits may be, they’re not often used in high-end content, mainly due to the fact that most high-end bosses are highly crit-resistant or immune to crits. Even if the 6-8 BC fill deems helpful, there are much better options to fill BB gauges, like using Eze for his BB-Spark fill effect. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Silas's BB utilizes a 370% damage modifier, which is the average modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal relatively very damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Essentially, Silas completely trumps Reis and Griff not just by a mile, but throughout lightyears. Silas practically uses their SBB as a form of BB. The 50% crit damage buff and the 60% crit rate buff work very nicely together to further boost crit damage. 50% crit damage isn’t the best buff in the game since there’s Sakura Miku with her 100% crit damage buff. Silas also adds Fire and Thunder elements to attacks to give more type coverage for the squad. Silas can also add Light elements to attacks if he unlocks the SP enhancement, which wouldn’t require the player to use Sirius to supplement the Light and Dark elemental buffs if Silas is already pairing with Vern. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Silas's SBB utilizes a 580% damage modifier, which is the average damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal high damage thanks to the high modifier. Silas includes all sorts of high damage utility buffs, essentially taking his BB and adding in a 300% BB Atk buff. Known to be the best unenhanced BB Atk buff in the game, Silas can boost this buff even further thanks to his SP enhancement that enhances BB Atk buffs by 100%. This means that Silas can buff the squad with a 400% BB Atk buff. This is more than double the damage modifiers of most BB in the game and close to double for most SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Silas's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is the average damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal high thanks to the high modifier. Utilizing high damage utility buffs, it makes sense to compare the damage utility multipliers of units worth comparing. *Silas’s UBB buffs **Crit damage: 300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage **Spark damage (assuming 50% of hits are sparked): (50% from Spark Crit / 150% base) x 0.5 = +16.67% **BB Atk damage: 600% from UBB / 600% average base of 7* (100% base BB Atk + 500% average 7* BB damage modifier) = +100% damage **Total damage: 3 x 1.1667 x 2 = 7.0002x damage *Avant’s UBB buffs (Omni) **Crit damage: 300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage **Spark damage (assuming 50% of hits are sparked): (250% from UBB / 150% base) x 0.5 = +83.33% **BB Atk damage: 500% from UBB / 600% average base of 7* (100% base BB Atk + 500% average 7* BB damage modifier) = +83.33% damage **Total damage: 3 x 1.8333 x 1.8333 = 10.08296667x damage Overall, Silas’s UBB isn’t the best in terms of damage utility since Avant’s UBB trumps that by a large margin. However, Silas’s UBB is still good in case the squad lacks Avant. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 To add to the average Omni damage modifiers, Silas gets a 150% innate BB Atk boost, which is absolutely amazing considering he holds all capabilities of a nuker. He’s also immune to Stat Down debuffs, making it easier on him to not have to struggle through any reduction of damage due to an Atk Down debuff. Arena Score: 8/10 Silas has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Overall, not too much going on for Sirius. He doesn’t apply much BB utility at all. There’s the BB-Crit fill on his Leader Skill, but that heavily relies on RNG for it to actually proc, which isn’t the wisest thing on paper. Unless the squad is fully equipped with Amanohabaken and Blazing Fists, it’s going to be rather hard to utilize Silas as a lead and even as a sub for Colosseum due to his low BB utility. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high stats in all departments, especially in Atk and Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Silas is... Anima = Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Being the best nuker currently to carry both crit buffs and a BB Atk buff makes Frontier Gate farming a much easier task. Before, Nyami had to use her BB to provide both the crit rate and BB Atk buffs, but with Silas, there’s a lot more the squad can do in terms of the amount of damage it can nuke and net high points in Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate. Though, content-wise, Silas is really only useful with his insane 400% BB Atk buff, which is still phenomenal and amazing. Most high-end bosses, however, tend to carry crit resistance, which deems Silas’s crit buffs useless for the most part. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Lightning Menace Silas Pretty solid for the most part. The SP options include enhancements to his already-OP buffs. Additionally, there are SP options that may bring potential uses in other areas that may not involve nuking but more for survivability aspect in trials. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Medblare *Beiorg's Armor & Blazing Fists *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Amenonuhoko & Medblare Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Cyrus to Silas. Oh, how translations can make a huge deal... Which translation do you prefer? Silas! Cyrus! Comment below on what you think of Silas! How do you use Silas in your squads? Is he a major improvement to your Frontier Gate squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Indomitable Flare Griff *Mad Heretic Gazia *Ardent Dawn Avant *Frolic Emperor Kira Category:Blog posts